In the Fray 2: Diminotic's First Step
by Perplexium
Summary: Second installment in the "In the Fray" series.
1. Flight

In the Fray: Diminotic's First Step

**Chapter 1: Flight**

The sun shone brightly on the laptop's Kirby keychain. Was it time to get up already? I parted the curtains blocking the shining rays of dawn. Sadly, yes. Sighing, I closed my laptop and placed it back onto my cedar desk. I went through my daily routine, brushing my teeth, getting breakfast, and driving to the airport.

Sometimes you wish for the impossible. I know everybody wishes for the impossible once in a while. My addiction to Kirby was insatiable, anything, just anything relating to Kirby, I would somehow lay my hands upon. I owned every single game ever to feature Kirby, even some unreleased ones, like Kirby Tilt & Tumble for the Gamcube. My whole house was litterally overflowing with Kirby merchandise. Every little bit of information about Kirby would find its way into my ears. I could probably recite to you the whole history of Kirby! Sadly, I could not meet Kirby for he was fictional. IF ONLY.

I arrived at work, the airport; I was a copilot for trips both big and small. Today's flight was nothing short of making history in the airline. There was a direct flight to Brazil! We never had one of those before; if this went well and we aren't shot down by terrorists, then this would only be the first of a chain of flights.

The pilot came sauntering down the hall. He had obviously had little sleep and had a cup of coffee in his right hand. I walked up to meet up with him, patting him on his back.

"Hey, Andrew," I said, out of worry, "you don't look so hot."

"It's the dream again, Richard" Andrew replied, "It keeps saying something about the world and the Bermuda Triangle; I just can't get rid of it."

"You'll have to get some sleep someday, you know. Two more days of this and you'll be fired."

"I know"

One hour later, it was time for the flight. "Hello, passengers, this is your captain, Andrew Alar, speaking, please fasten your seatbelts for takeoff and landing, as it may get bumpy; you may remove the seatbelts when the seatbelt sign is not lit. Also be reminded that there may be no smoking, as this is a nonsmoking flight. Thank you and have a nice flight." I checked the controls to get ready for takeoff while Andrew procedded with the normal announcement. When he finished, I started firing up the engines, taking the plane down to the runway. When we got there, we accelerated the wheels and pulled the engines to full throttle so we could get up into the air. A thunk was heard.

Halfway through the flight, the controls locked up, causing us to lose control of the plane completely.

"Hello? Flight 608, are you there? You are veering off course, do you read me? You are veering off course."

"Yes, we read you loud and clear. The controls are locked up; we're trying to fix it."

"You're heading toward the Triangle, I repeat; you are heading towards the Triangle."

This was just what we needed, the inevitable falling into the graveyard of the ships, the only haunted three sided polygon on the Earth, the Bermuda.

"DARN CONTROLS, THEY WON'T RESPOND. WE'RE STARTING TO LOSE ALTITUDE."

_**ZZZZZ...zzzz….zzz.....zz…..z…...z.…….z……..z…….z........z……..z………**_

"Hello? Are you there? Hello?"


	2. Illusion

**Chapter 2: Illusion**

All was chaos. The passenger's screams while they experienced near zero gravity were deafening. I tried desperately to steady the plane with the unresponsive controls. I tried in vain to take the plane back up to the altitude of flight.

As we passed a layer of clouds, an island came into view. It was rocketing toward us so fast, it was a blur. I spotted an object flying towards the cockpit windows; it was a piece of the WING from this airplane! As the metal met the shock-proof glass, there was a crunch and a gun-like sound. Blood started oozing from cuts I sustained as the shattered glass passed me. The piece of wing hit the pilot and tore across the cockpit. It slammed into the wall, creating a bowling ball-sized dent. Pilot was down.

"Andrew, you okay?!" I yelled without purchase, as he was long gone. In the last seconds of the plane, I tried to get another message across the radio. "Mayday, mayday, does anyone read me?! Does anyone read me?!?!" My panic growing larger the more I spoke. The situation was hopeless.

Exactly when the burning metal reached the island, everything went white. Was this the afterlife?

I woke up. A dream, I breathed a sigh of relief, that was all a dream. I got out of bed and went through my morning routine, driving to the airport at 9 A.M.

When I arrived, I noticed something VERY wrong. Andrew was not here, and, inside the hangar, there was the plane from yesterday, still beaten up and cracked everywhere. It was a mess. Half of the right wing was missing, the left wing wasn't even there, it was on the floor, the cockpit was flat against the body of the plane, and the body itself looked semi-melted. Inspectors were searching the plane for anything wrong.

"Hey!" The man who yelled ran towards me, "Have you seen Andrew anywhere? We didn't find him after the crash."

"No," I said, sadly, "I haven't a clue where he went."

"If you know, tell us."

"I will."

I walked out of the airport, trying to contemplate what happened, when I saw something White & Red catch my attention. It was a blob. I fixed my eyes on that spot, but right when I did, the image disappeared. Huh, hallucinations.

I took out my car keys and started towards my car. It beeped two times and opened. I got in the driver's seat.

As I was on Highway I 103, inside a traffic jam caused by a car wreck, I glanced at the mirror. There was a White & Red Blob. I turned back to look at it, but just like last time, it dissipated right when my eyes centered on it.

HONK! HONK!

The driver behind me blared his horn when I stopped, urging me to move forward. Why am I seeing things today? I kept driving towards my house, being confused by this phenomenon.

I got out of the car when I arrived at my house and unlocked the front door. I pushed the power button on my Wii and TV, got a bag of chips, and started a day of gaming.

Brawling, if you can believe it, is hard to train in if you do not have anyone else to play with. My main character of usage is Kirby, but you can probably already guess that. My SSE is 100% complete, (I wish mine was in the real world.) I had completed Classic, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battles without using continues, finished Cruel Brawl with a high score of 92, completed 100-Man Melee with all characters, and unlocked all challenges. Amazing right? My powers in gaming don't stop there, I will own ANYONE in SSBB, SSBM, or SSB with only one stock, and giving the other player ten stocks; the only chance you even get hope of getting close to hitting me is with three people against me, and even then, I can own you ALL!

While I started today, online, when a reflection off my TV caught my eye, the White & Red Blob had come back. I quickly turned around and spotted Kirby. This was the real deal! This time he didn't disappear once I set my eyes on him.

"Holy CRAP, it's YOU!" I yelled out of surprise, "I've been waiting all this time!"

"You creep me out, boy" Kirby replied, "What? You thought I couldn't talk? You all are just like that man I met back at home!"

Kirby grabbed one of my spare GameCube controllers that I keep around for parties.

"How do you play this?" He asked.

"Umm…" my mouth stammered, "You try not to fall off screen."

"Okay…"

I got off online mode and went for multi-player. I set options to three stocks and all items, chose final destination, and began. We both favored Kirby (of course) and started the match.

HE WAS GOOD. He somehow owned me without taking a single damage from me! He could shoot cracker launchers like a machine gun and shoot ray guns from all the way across stage and somehow hit me. The fan was DEATH if I got caught; the sole reason for my second death was the fan, he got me to 999% when I started out at 0%!

He is god at this game and I shall acknowledge him for being the best gamer I had EVER seen.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed when he beat me for the second time, "This is crazy!"


	3. Change of Cooking

**Chapter 3: Change of Cooking**

"Where's your kitchen; I'm hungry," Kirby walked over to a room, checked it, turned away, and kept wandering.

"The room to the left of the room you're facing."

"Thanks."

I hoped Kirby didn't eat too much. So far, his stay was grand, he was so much fun to play videogames with, even though he beat me at games featuring himself almost every time. A clatter of pots in the kitchen made me come running into the kitchen. Kirby had donned a chef's hat and, in the middle of the room was a giant golden pot with an unnatural green fire under it. He banged his pots once, twice, three times. I felt a vacuum pulling at my body as I was lifted off the ground. He was going to kill me!

Try as I might, I could not escape the wrath of the pot. Right when my foot touched the boiling, red waters of the pot, I felt numbness in the foot. It had melted!

Robert's body was dunked into the waters, melting instantly as it touched the waters of the pot. Kirby worked frantically to gather ingredients that he had stored inside himself, regurgitating them into the pot. Eventually, the pot waters turned mainly green with some orange spots floating around. Kirby reached inside of his reserves of energy and pulled out his fire ability and drained the pot of any remaining moisture.

My eyes fluttered open. I attempted to stand up, but I felt unfamiliar with body. Wait, how am I unfamiliar to my body? I ran to the bathroom, jumped on top of the counter and faced the mirror. I was colored Green & Orange, (This is the Emerald coloring from Amazing Mirror.) my body was now round, almost a perfect sphere, I had two stubs of hands, and two stubs of feet, colored orange. My eyes stretched across my head vertically, I had a perma-blush, colored orange and my mouth was TINY until I opened it and saw the expanse of what was inside of me. You could probably fit a few universes in there! Amazingly, I seemed to now be made of cartilage, no bones to deal with. One thought ran across my mind: I WAS A KIRBY!!!!

All my life, I had devoted every single moment of it since I was 8 to Kirby, and now, I was blessed with a gift from the gods!

I ran from the bathroom, trying to find Kirby. I just HAD to thank him for this. I found him downstairs, playing his cares away at my SSBB.

"I know you're there," said Kirby, "and no need to thank me, I did not make pleasure in changing you, but it was the will of Fate that had. Your thanks should be given to Fate." I was surprised at this sentence. How did he know I'm there?

"I suppose we have to get going," Kirby turned off my Wii and walked towards my back door. I jumped from my stairs to follow him. Where were we going? As I reached the back door, Kirby started glowing. I watched in amazement as particles flowed from him, bit by bit to create something I recognized from the SSBB and Kirby Air Ride. DRAGOON! He had recreated the Dragoon, complete with it's feathers along the bottom.

"Come along now."

I stepped onto the Dragoon, and, surprisingly, I found that there was no handles, but only four glowing seats upon the Dragoon. Kirby was already on the top-left seat, so I walked over to the top-left seat on the Air Ride ship. The scenery started to blast by suddenly, as we accelerated towards the horizon. We were supersonic!

"WHHHHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. THIS WAS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

(Author's Note: My computer has been trashed by spyware and viruses, I'm trying to get my internet to function properly, sorry if uploading becomes more spaced out.)


	4. Training

**Chapter 4: Training**

"In order for you to fulfill your duty as a god, you must first be powerful enough to protect your assigned planet," ranted Kirby. It was the next day after landing in island NE of the nine Bermuda Islands, more commonly known by the gods as Island Kirby. "Let's start with the ability to use what I like to call "Elemental Rebirth". You should know those as "Copy Abilities". There are special items, organisms, or elements that you can inhale to acquire the ability. You also will be able to store the abilities inside the vastness of your own stomach."

Kirby laid out what appeared to be a collection of items. There were unlit BOMBS, swords with little engravings on them, little whistles, stones of all colors, wires, trophies from SSBB, and lots more.

"Let's start with the red stone," he handed me a brightly colored stone, "Swallow it and you will be able to call upon it for as long as you live." I put the item in my mouth, trying to swallow it. It tasted just HORRIBLE. I almost gagged on the foreign object entering my black hole of a stomach.

"Good, now let's start with the basics. Try to mentally tap onto the resources of the stone."

The instant I pictured the stone in my mind and found it floating in the expanses of my stomach, the top of my body suddenly burst into flames.

**TECHNIQUE: FIRE**

"OW! HOT, HOT, HOT!" I had accidentally placed my hand in the fire on top of me and had scorched it.

"Good, you have gotten to the "Fire" ability. To turn it off, simply reach to the object again," Kirby said this as if it was easy, "now select as many items from this pile as you want. I can always get more."

I looked through the pile. I selected out of there: a bomb, another bomb, but with a skull mark on it, which I think contains crash, pieces of electrical wire, a Tabuu trophy, a yellow stone, another trophy of SSBB that contained Lugia on it, a gun I recognized from the PS2 series of Ratchet and Clank, a steel ball, a "rock", and some more items I could not describe just yet.

"Next, we have "Cosmo Callings" in which you can create vehicles," He held out his left stub arm and materialized in it, after a long, white flash, a Winged Star, "You just have to search for it inside of yourself. The more powerful the vehicle, the less you can sense its presence."

I tried, tried looking deep into my stomach. Apparently, my body did not store the supposed "vehicles" there. I then tried my mind. Suddenly, something caught my attention. Could it be? Could it be?

**FORGOTTEN TECHNIQUE: HYDRA**

Suddenly, the floor under me started glowing with an intensity of something brighter than the surface of the sun, or as we gods know it as, Sol. The shape that was the Hydra started coming out of the light. All the lights suddenly dispersed, leaving me with the Hydra under me. Kirby suddenly widened his eyes.

"In the history of Kirby kind, nobody has been able to achieve that in less than 48 hours of "birth"," he rasped out.

"Wait, you mean there are more Kirbies out there?" I asked.

"Yes, but they are of another world, but more on that later."

The day wore on as we went through the fundamentals of the techniques needed to protect this world.

(Author's Note: Sorry this is a short one, but I HAD to include this just to get the plot to flow along.)


	5. First Fight

**Chapter 5: First Fight**

On the Hydra, we sped across the water at speeds unthinkable. Suddenly, the central island came up to meet us in all its glory. CRASH!

"Next time, I drive," Kirby was already on his feet, recovered from a crash at almost 300 mph. The Hydra disintegrated, its particles flowing back into my body. It took me almost a full minute to get my body out from under the crater, and, by then, Kirby was already halfway across the golden beach to a HUGE dome.

"Wait for me!"

As we came into the mansion, Kirby started walking in a winding path that confused me. How did he know where to go? Where are we going in the first place? Abruptly, he stopped in front of a big double door on the second floor, and, inside, was a Kirby's heaven. THE KITCHEN! Kirby started towards another double door, and, upon reaching it, he flung it wide open, jumped in, and reappeared with some fifty bags of chips. He threw half of them in my direction.

Five minutes later, a figure stepped through the door, followed close behind by an older man.

"Andrew!" I would recognize that face _anywhere_!

(Just because I don't want the Spyware/Trojan from erasing data, I'm going to skip the conversation.)

"I assume were done with introductions?" said Kirby as he started walking towards the stairs leading downwards.

"Where are we going?" I asked out of curiosity.

_You'll know soon enough_, replied Lugia.

We went down into the basement, and into a huge room, with an arena in the middle, tinted red. It was levitated above the ground somehow and was freaking H.U.G.E., just like anything else in this mansion.

_You two will be facing each other inside here. _Lugia motioned towards an open spot in the arena. _This is special-made out of indestructible material, so you can go all-out in here. It is truly the only place on this world that we can spar without collateral damage._

As Intri and I walked into the arena, Lugia closed the door, somehow making the arena turn clear. Intri started glowing as he walked, growing larger and larger until he towered over me.

"_Do not use _that_ ability unless it is a last resort."_ Kirby's words from training echoed throughout my head.

"Fight," Kirby's words echoed throughout the room and arena. Intri immediately took flight, obviously charging up for a powerful attack because I could see his eyes _glowing_. Kind of a big giveaway, isn't it? I searched inside the infinite expanse of my stomach to find the item of choice before Intri released his onslaught. FOUND IT! At that exact moment, Intri released his attack, a waternado, but I held on as the water stung my body all over.

**Technique: Plasma**

I took a defensive stance (This is the same as in Kirby Superstar!) as I started my charged attack. Intri dropped his attack as soon as he saw my glowing green figure. I reached full power. BOOM! A mammoth bolt was created from my hand and started flying towards Intri, who barely dodges it. I kept shooting and shooting, but none of my attacks seemed to be fast enough to shoot him down, even the long, fast bolts. He opened his beak, and, inside was a glowing yellow light, pulsating every tenth of a second. This was Aeroblast! I frantically searched inside of myself, trying to find it in time, so frantically, in fact, that I forgot to keep shooting.

**Advanced Technique: Crash**

Yes, I found it in time! Intri reared his serpentine neck back, and, thrust it forwards as he released his attack in two beams, combining after a second. Please, make it in time. Time froze as I released my powerful attack, turning my opponent's skin from silvery-white to crimson, burning red and releasing a light of which would match that of the most powerful stars. When time resumed, Intri fell, and the Aeroblast hit me dead-on. I was knocked out the moment it touched me, sending my rubber-like body bouncing all over the walls, up, down, left, clockwise, whatever, until I came to a stop.

"DOUBLE KNOCKOUT!" screamed Kirby.


	6. The Task

**Chapter 6: The Task**

It has been kind of boring, monitoring the planet. There usually was nothing to do, except for fighting each other and the games, but in the time span of two days, everything changed, and left me in shambles, wishing I could've been stronger, so that the event could've been avoided altogether.

It was the day Ratchet came to the mansion.

His ship landed outside, creating a large shockwave that shook the mansion.

A few seconds later, he knocked on the door, with Intri in his human form answering the door.

"What is your name?" Intri asked.

"Ratchet," he replied, "I have come to you about a pressing matter. A chunk of matter containing parallel energy is coming."

_Is this the one that has been eliminating the planets for the past two thousand years? _Lugia jumped into the conversation as soon as he heard about the parallel energy.

"It is still unconfirmed, Lugia, this may be a weak one."

_Set up the preparations for interception of this threat. I want it weakened before it tries to eliminate Ulimion, _commanded Lugia.

"Already underway, preparations will be ready in one hour."

_Good, we must prepare also._

"Okay, sir," and with that last sentence, he left us to go to the ship. It rose higher and higher, until it was a speck in the infinite expanse of the sky.

_Go to the monitors to get the alarm sounded when it arrives. I want backup sent from Linus, Omu, and Firin. If this is the same entity, then this will be our tribute to the warriors of Alinoir who have fallen._

**-END OF STORY, TO BE CONTINUED…**

IN PROGRESS: Gods of New World: Red Version.

IN PROGRESS: In the Fray V2: Blotch of Darkness.


End file.
